Life Turns out Fine
by XOXOloveNekostar
Summary: It starts off with only AmuXIkuto UtauXKukai NagiXRima YayaXKairi, but it's actually a Crossover between Shugo Chara! Fairy Tail, Naruto, and D.N. Angel :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Newbies

"Amu! Hey, what's with you today? You know it's the day the newbies show up, right?" Utau Hoshina, second person on the a-list populars, 17 years old, boyfriend Kukai Souma, best friend Amu Hinamori.

Every year when some new geeks or hotties come along it's their job to welcome them into the school, Amu was to busy thinking of her ex-boyfriend Tray Hitoshi and wondering why they broke up.

"Oh, yeah he was cheating on me with that bitch, Mika-sama!" Amu thought aloud and Utau knew that she wasn't happy.

"Amu, forget his ass, lets meet some newbies or hotties." Amu Hinamori, Top of the first class a-list populars, 15 years old, no boyfriend.

"Hey Kukai, What are you doing here?" Utau said receiving a kiss on the cheek, "Oh nothing, just thought I'd see my beautiful-Is she okay?" Kukai asked as she walked over to them.

"I feel, I feel like shit? How about you? I'm fuckin' fine thanks for asking!" She yelled. "I need a hug, I feel like shit, Utau!" Amu whined as she mopped sitting down.

"Hey Amu-" Tray walked up to the group of four girls and Kukai. Tray Hitoshi, 17 years old, Mika Hina, ex-girlfriend and good friend Amu Hinamori. "Go away shit brain!" Amu yelled glaring at him.

"I get it, look I'm walking away!" he said, "Just remember you can't come crying back to me when that bitch dumps you!" She yelled at him, "Yeah, Just wait you'll be the one in tears cause you lost your boyfriend!" Mika yells back at her.

"Ooh, Let me at that fuckin' bitch I'll pound her to her grave!" Amu screamed through gritting her teeth and standing up fists clenched. "Amu! No, remember what the principal said, If you get in anymore fights after what happen last year, you'll be expelled!" Utau yells getting her attention. "Fine!" She says sitting down pouting.

Yaya Yuiki, 14 years old, a-list populars boyfriend Kairi Sanjo, 15 years old a-list populars, Rima Mashiro, 15 years old, a-list populars Boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki, 15 years old a-list populars. Kukai Souma, 16 years old a-list popular.

"Hey look here come the fresh meat! Okay, here are the rules, hit on guys and whoever hits on the most guys gets to be the top of the list for the next two weeks," Amu finished. "Uh, Could I possibly-" Kukai was interrupted by Utau, "It's a a-list popular game I don't really care if you play and just hit on girls though, If your playing that means I get some completion!" she said, "OK!" Yaya shouted, "Let the game begin! Go!" she shouted and everyone was off.

Rima kept track of how many people they hit on, "So far Amu's in the lead as usual!" Rima said. "Yeah, but Utau's coming up fast she's already hit on more than twenty guys, Amu's hit on more than thirty!" Yaya said. They started laughing at Kukai, "And Kukai only got more than five girls!" the girls finished laughing, then counted up the number of hits.

A/N: I've posted most of this story on , but thought I should put it on herr. I hope you LOVE it as much as I do!


	2. Chapter 2: New Interest

"Oh, Shit, I lost again!" Utau yelled, "Your telling me, I've never lost once!" Amu sulked. "Yes! I won, and this is the first time I've ever played!" Kukai shouted. "I thought he would have lost, but it turns out he had more than fifty!" Rima said looking at her tally sheet. "All Amu needed was one more before the bell to win again. Sadly there are no more!" Rima pointed out.

(A/N: Ikuto was in the crowd she just didn't see him. The rules said that if a person had a boyfriend or girlfriend you could talk to a hottie or a geek, but for Amu she could only hit on guys she had no interest in, another rule was that after you hit on them you can't talk to them for the whole year.)

"Oh well there's always next year!" Amu said giving up, "Well we should get to our dorms then head to the Introductions for A-listers to unpopular!" Amu said as she walked to the dormitories followed by Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai. "Did you know they're actually letting guys and girls be in the same dorm this year?" Kukai asked them, "Yeah I heard about that! I think it's really stupid that they did that though!" Amu said as they came up to the rooming list.

"Hey Amu, it looks like your rooming with me, and kukai this year!" Utau said, "but we might get another person at the Introductions, it most likely would be a guy and he will be a newbie!" Amu continued her sentence, as they all found their dorms, then headed off to the auditorium.

"Hello to all you new ones to St. James Boarding school, I hope you've had a wonderful introductions from the top A-listers! Now before we continue this, The new second A-lister after removing Tray Hitoshi, will be replaced by Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" the principal Amu's father, Tsumugu Hinamori.

A door from the back of the auditorium opens and Ikuto a tall messy midnight blue hair boy walks to the front row and sits next to Amu. "For all the people who are new, the A-listers are the richest and smartest kids in school, now if any of them were to hurt you physically, emotionally, or verbally, they will get punished in an understandable manner, however if anyone hurts them they will be treated the same!" He finished.

"Amu Hinamori, please come with me!" he announced, "Aw, shit I'm probably gonna get a detention, we'll I got to give it to him for my sake," she mumbled under her breath, "We'll wish me luck! Lets hope I don't get suspended!" Amu finished waving a quick good-bye running to the out door of the auditorium.

"Amu, I'm sorry and on such short notice too, but I'm going to see mom and Ami, I'll be back as soon as I can, but until then Mrs. Jones is in command of the school, ok?" her dad hugged her jumping on a helicopter that had landed in the courtyard of the school. "Ok! Love you, bye dad!" She yelled, and held her skirt down as the wind blew from the helicopter.

"Ok sweetie lets get back inside, can you finish the entrance speech for me, thank you!" Mrs. Jones said walking down to the school to deal with something.

'Ok, Amu, you can do this!' she thought to herself walking up the steps of the stage. "Uh, The principal had urgent business to attend to, So he had to leave Mrs. Jones in charge. So, I'm going to finish this presentation, by saying Welcome and have a great first day, and remember to do your best!" she finished, "You are now going to your dorms to hang out until curfew at ten PM, School starts at twelve PM after lunch tomorrow! Anyone late receives a detention, and they are not fun, Dismissed!" Amu said with a sigh, the guy her dad introduced Ikuto walked up the stairs.

"It must be hard being the principals daughter, huh?" he said as she lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah, you have no idea- Are you Utau's cousin?" Amu smiled asking him. "No," he paused. "I'm her brother." She was surprised Utau didn't her about him. "Well you better get to your dorm, or I'll have to tell Mrs. Jones about a stray cat wondering the halls!" she said.

'I don't know how but he somewhat reminds me of a cat!' she walked out, "Wait, if your a Hinamori why are you here in a school, wouldn't you be Paris roaming the country side with your family?" he asked grabbing her arm before she could walk out. "Yeah about that, I was until I needed a little discipline, they said I was a little too much of a wild child!" she said pulling her arm free.

"Now come on! I really don't want to get in trouble!" she said, "Oh and another thing, don't tell anyone about our conversation!" he said, "Me, I would've told Utau and Kukai, but no one other than that! Well if I told Rima you could forget her keeping a secret, so, I promise I won't tell anyone!" Amu said running off to her dorm.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as the two come down from the second floor. "What is it Amu-chan?" Kukai asked, she sank down more into the couch, "I've got a new interest!" Amu said with a mischievous smirk on her face as she sat up, "Don't tell me your at boy's perspective in getting back at Tray?" Kukai said a little scared, when she started chuckling. "But even if I'd use him as revenge at him I probably end up liking him more then intended!" Amu said as there was a knock at the door.

Amu got up still with a smirk planted on her face. "Hey looks like we are dorm mates-" she pulled him down by the neck of his shirt and kissed him, then ran inside the dorm and he followed her quickly behind. He found what room she went into dropping his stuff, and grabbed her by the arm. "You don't even like me that way, yet you kiss me that way?" he asked her, she had blush spread across her face.

"What it was only a kiss, it's not like I got down and begged for sex or something?" Amu said walking out, "So you're like most rich girls who act like sluts and bitches towards me and think that they can get away with it." he stated, "Yep. Wait! What? I am not a slut, I may be a bitch towards a lot of guys but I am not a slut, got it?" she yelled, "Yeah, know now that you say it, you are a slutty bitch if you play all those boys." he stated.

"Why you little Jerk!" she said, "I could use something you said earlier as blackmail, or maybe something else you said. What do you think Amu?" he said smirking, while Amu just stands in shock. "What do you want? My body, what something a little more perverted, I mean I only got three things to give, a make out session? What?" she suggested. "No, that's not what I meant!" he said, "Then what do you want? I've got to get to my cousins room, he wants me to help him with something!" Amu said walking into the kitchen of their dorm grabbing a water bottle, taking a drink.

"Look, I don't think you really understand my personality is really different from other girls, before I came here I was a chick who hit on every guy that I had an interest in, and then when I finally got a boyfriend that I loved and he loved me back, he dumped me for that frickin' bitch Mika, god I hate her! Well I think I have someone waiting on me, so I'm leaving see ya!" she said walking out the door.

"Hey Ikuto! Amu left already?" Utau said walking down the stairs in their dorm. "Well, did she remember, anything?" Utau said. "What do you mean? About our past together," he asked, she nodded. "No," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3: Trading Feelings

..:: Utau POV ::..  
>Classes start today, A-listers have the choice of wearing a uniform or not. Amu didn't get home last night until after curfew I was starting to worry, but she was fine. "Utau, your freaking me out stop staring at me like that!" Amu waved her hand in my face. "Oh sorry, just thinking!" I said quickly turning away. She sat down on the couch and laid down. "I don't feel good, Utau could you take my note pad and Agenda with you to class?" she asked me, then Ikuto came down stairs and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her upstairs to her room shutting the door behind him, and minutes later she came down dressed and with her bag on her shoulder, and in addition to that she was blushing. "L-lets go, Utau!" she stuttered, "Amu, did you forget to put a bra on?" I asked her, "Oh shit! I did, this sucks!" She said slamming her bag down on the coffee table and ran up stairs.<p>

..:: Amu POV ::..  
>I ran up the stairs to my room, where Ikuto was sitting on my bed. "Get out, Now, You have class too you know!" I was at my closet unbuttoning the top button of the top I had on, "I said get out!" My voice was getting weak, I felt his hands all over me. "S-stop!" I said my voice weaker, as he turned me around and kissed me his one arm around my waist, the other pushing the back of my head deepening the kiss. "N-No, stop, it!" I said breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I should tell you, I didn't break up Tray, Tray broke up with me, I cheated on him, that's pretty much how all my relationships have ended in the past, but there was one, that I think might still like, but I don't really remember him that much!" I said grabbing a tank top putting it on, followed by pulling my shorts up. "Well, I have an Idea of who but I just can't-" I stopped when I looked at Ikuto staring back at me. "Oh, My, God! It can't be I thought-!" I started but quickly hid the realization. "What did you remember?" he asked me, I turned away and walked down the stairs, "No, I just remembered I had to go do something!" I lied and went to Mrs. Jones office, "Mrs. Jones, can I talk to my dad? Please!" I said, "Yes, you may!" she said and I walked to the phone and dialed his number, "Hey dad. When I was around ten did I hang out with Utau and her brother?" I asked, 'Mmm, Oh you mean Tsukiyomi-kun, yeah, why?" he asked me, "Well I was talking to him the all of a sudden a vivid memory popped up in my brain and I realized it was him, but I don't think I could ever tell him!" I said as we said our good-byes and hung up. "Ok, bye Mrs. Jones, I'm heading to class!" I said walking out the door, "Ok, bye Amu!" she said back to me. "Bye!" I said walking to my first period class, which is my math class. The bell rang, "Why did I put heels on?" I said irritated I grabbed them practically ripping them off my feet. I ran all the way to the class, and walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to call my dad!" I said as I look up to see Ikuto sitting in the teachers chair and the classroom. "Oh shit! I forgot we go to lunch first!" I said, putting my shoes back on and opened the door only for it to get closed in my face. "Don't act like you don't know," he said as I turned around to have his lips crash on mine. "I told you to stop!" I said trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. "Okay, yes I do know, when I was ten you, Utau and me hung out together, and you don't remember what happened after that, do you?" I asked him. His head hung down in a sulk, "Thought so!" I said rolling my eyes. "I broke your heart, but really my heart was broke along with yours. I made the mistake of leaving, but I had no choice as to if I wanted to or not." he said, "Oh sure, Whatever, why should I believe this bullshit?" I asked and walked out the door.<p>

..:: Ikuto POV ::..  
>She didn't believe me. Why? I wasn't trying to fool her, but that's what she thought. I swear this is all her dad's fault for sending me here to make her happy, how am I supposed to do that? I walked to the lunch room after her.<p> 


End file.
